


Your Hot Big Sister Makes You Hers During This Quarantine

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: Incest [1]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Adults, Aftercare, Big Sis Needs Your Cock, Big sister, Blackmail, Cum On My Face, Do What I Say, F/M, Fdom, Good Boy, Incest, Kissing, Moaning, Orgasm, Parents Left, Quarantine, Rape Fantasy, Riding, Stroking, Taboo, Time To Play, Woman on Top, explicit - Freeform, gwa, little brother, script offer, you're mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: Your parents just left and your hot big sister is ready to play. She starts kissing your neck, which surprises you. She told you that you two would be doing this from now on during this quarantine but you didn't take her seriously back then. Now she has to explain it to you again and.. well, you don't accept it at first so she has to blackmail you. You're hers now, whether you like it or not.. and you're going to be a good boy for her because you don't want your naughty secrets to be out in the public.
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: Incest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070324
Kudos: 9





	Your Hot Big Sister Makes You Hers During This Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> Note: All characters in this script are ADULTS. This script was written by an ADULT (me) and is meant for ADULTS ONLY. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.
> 
> Note 2: This is just a fantasy. In no way, shape, or form does this script encourage rape or appropriate it, rape in real life is very WRONG and DISGUSTING and ILLEGAL first of all. Everything in this script is fictional.

Alright.. parents just left and they will be back not faster than in couple hours..

Guess what that means little bro?

Mmm we get to plaaaayyy....

[Neck kisses]

[Interrupted]

What are you doing.. stop pushing me off..

[Try to kiss again]

Okay.. what.. The *FUCK* little bro. Did you forget the rules or something?

I thought I made myself loud and clear the other day when I said that we're going to do this, everytime our parents leave the house.

Do what? Fuck of course, what else?

Prank? Uhh no? We're gonna have sex on this couch, like asap. Before they come back.

So come on.

[Kissing neck]

[Interrupted again]

What the hell, stop pushing me off!

Dude, did you even listen to me yesterday? I told you we were going to be doing this from now on..

I told you it's because we're quarantined again and I can't go out to get any dick so you're my only option.

You don't wanna? So what? I don't care that you don't wanna, you're gonna do what I say.

Because I'm older, and you should listen to me. And you will.

Also, what the fuck do you mean you don't want to, do you see how fucking hot I am?

I don't care that we're siblings, I don't want you to impregnate me so I can raise your kid or something?

I just need your cock inside of me, for a lil bit of pleasure, that's all..

[Sigh] Oh come on.. don't be a weirdo..

Have you ever even fucked a girl before? I'm sure you're curious how it's like.

[Pause]

Okay, look.. I can't go on for this long without *any* type of attention.

I understand that you don't want to do this because I'm your big sister.

I get it all, it's fine.

But the thing is.. you're mine, little brother.

And if you don't believe me, then maybe I should just show you.

Show you what I got on you.

[Chuckle] you have no idea how much I know about you.

Look, look at my phone screen. 

Do you recognize?

[Laugh]

Yea.. and this is just *one* of the insane amount of incest porn websites you have visited before.

And don't worry, I have your *actual* web browsing history saved as a file, so even if you erase it now, it won't matter.

Now.. you may wondering, what does that mean? What can I do with such information?

[Chuckle] Well. I can show this to our parents.. everyone at school.. and many many more people.

They are all gonna think you're a pervert, who dreams about fucking his sister, his mom and goddamn who knows who else..

So I think you should start behaving properly from now on.. and be a good boy for me. 

Because I own you little brother. It's true.

What? Oh, you don't actually think about any of us, you're just into that fantasy?

[Chuckle] Even if that was true.. nobody is gonna believe that.

Even if I believe you, I'm still gonna fuck you up if you don't do what I say.

You're gonna be my toy.. or else.. you know what will happen, simple as that.

So now, you're just gonna sit still for me like a good boy..

And let me do was I was trying to do earlier.

And I better not feel you pull away one bit, understand?

Just this once? [Chuckle]

No silly boy, we are going to do this anytime I want..

Mmm.. but where was I though..

Oh, right, I started by kissing your neck..

[Neck kisses for a little bit]

Actually, lemme sit on you and do this..

[Continue kissing neck with soft moans here and there]

You don't wanna kiss me on the lips do you..

[Chuckle] But I do.

[Kissing on the lips, deep kissing for a little bit]

[Break]

Mmm not bad.. are you starting to finally loosen up?

Cause I felt you kissing me back.

[Chuckle] Yes, I did, I felt you wanted me.

And I know you want more right now.. 

Mmm.. but no, it's time for you to get this shirt off.

Take it off and show your big sis what you got.

[Giggle]

I *love* that angry stare you're giving me..

Pisses you off that you can't do anything, don't it..

[Chuckle]

Better get into it little bro..

Oh wow, look at you..

You look better than I expected..

Mmm you feel good too..

You know what? I think you should just walk around the house without any shirt on from now on.

[Chuckle]

[Give gentle kisses for a little bit]

[Moan] Oh, but what am I feeling down there..

Mmm someone just got a boner..

Can I take a look?

[Chuckle]

You're so fucking nervous, aren't you..

And mad at the same time.. cause you know I'm gonna do whatever I want with that cock..

You know you're mine..

[Chuckle]

Poor little boy..

Mmm take it out for me.

Yea.. pull your pants down and show big sis..

[Pause]

There you go..

Hmm..

Pretty good..

But.. I think it could get harder for me.. what do you think?

I'm just gonna grab it and..

[Moan] Stroke it a little bit..

[Moan] Does that feel good?

[Chuckle] Come on, you're enjoying this, I know it.

Mmm..

I bet I could get you off like this easily..

Mmm..

But that's not what we want to do, is it..

No no..

I'm just gonna get it hard enough so that I can sit on it..

[Moan]

Mhm, that's right.. I'm going to sit on it little bro..

We're going to fuck..

[Moan] Right here.. and right now..

I'm just gonna take everything off..

Watch me little bro, I want you to look at me strip for you..

[Stripping naked]

There.. and now we're going to take your pants off completely..

[Taking his pants off]

Throw them somewhere..

Whoops [Chuckle]

I almost hit the light..

Okay, stay still little bro..

Lean back, I'm gonna get on top of you..

Mhm, and now I'm just gonna guide you inside and..

[Moan] Oh yes..

Finally..

[Moan] Just a little deeper..

[Moan] There..

Mmm balls deep..

[Moan] Sitting completely all the way down on you..

You're not going anywhere now for sure little brother..

[Giggle]

[Moan] I'm just gonna move around a little bit..

[Moan] Move that cock inside of me..

[Moan] Feel how deep it is..

Mmm.. you like this, don't you..

[Chuckle] Just stop it.. you know your big sister's pussy feels amazing on your cock right now..

Just admit it little bro..

[Moan]

You should feel beyond lucky right now..

[Moan]

So many guys wish they could enter that wet little hole..

[Moan] And you're going to be inside of it, every single day..

[Moan]

Oh that's right, we're not doing it only when parents leave anymore..

We're gonna do this every single time I want..

[Moan]

Fuck, even if we have to sneak into the bathroom and be very quiet, I don't care..

I already love this cock..

[Moan] It's fucking amazing..

[Continue moaning/panting for a little bit]

Come on little bro, grab my ass..

Grab my ass while I ride you..

Do it..

[Moan] Yes..

[Continue moaning/panting for a little bit]

Tell me my pussy is the best little brother..

Tell me, I wanna hear it from you..

[Moan] Yea.. and tell me you love the way I'm fucking you..

Tell me you want me to ride you faster.. and harder..

[Moan] Tell me to finish you off..

Do it little brother, tell me everything.. I need to hear those words..

[Continue moaning/panting for a little while]

Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck..

I'm getting closer..

I'll lean towards you and *really* work that cock now..

You better not cum yet and you better not cum inside of me, got it?

Mmm here we go..

[More intense moaning/panting from now on, just that for a little bit]

That's it, take that pussy little bro..

Take it take it take it!

[Continue Moaning/panting for a little bit]

You're so mine, you're so mine..

This is my cock, this is my cock..

Tell me it's mine little brother, tell me I can use it..

Tell me I can fuck you anytime I want..

[Continue moaning/panting for a little bit]

Fuck I'm getting close, I'm getting so close..

I'm gonna cum on my little brother's cock..

[Moan] Oh I'm gonna cum so fucking hard on that dick..

[Getting closer and closer to orgasm]

Oh fuck I'm cumming! I'm gonna cum for you little brother!

[Orgasm]

[Calming down/slowing down/catching breath for some time]

Well, now it's time for *you* to cum..

I'll get you there..

I'm just gonna hop off of you and jerk you off till you explode..

Mmm give me that cock..

[Spit]

[Slippery handjob sounds, getting faster and faster, panting or soft moaning at the same time]

Oh yea, that's it..

Just let big sis work that cock for you..

I know you love when I remind you just who is about to make you cum..

I know you love when I call you little brother..

You're into this just like me..

So cum for me little brother.. cum for your hot big sister..

Mhm, come on, cum all over your sisters face, lips, cheek, all over me..

Bust a big, fat nut right on your big sister's face..

Come on, do it little bro..

Be a good boy and shoot that load..

Cover me up with it..

Give it to me..

I want it.. 

I need it..

Yea?

You're gonna do it?

Do it baby, do it!

Cum for me! Cum for me!

[Making gentle sexy sounds for a little bit, taking the load on face]

Mmm fuck yeah.. that's what I'm talking about little brother..

Mmm.. all that cum.. all over my pretty face..

Feels so nice..

[Let out sexy sounds for just a little bit more]

So, you're not mad at me still, are you?

Aww, come on.. I know I blackmailed you but.. it was fun at the end of the day, wasn't it?

I know it's incest but.. come on, you and I both needed this, you know it.

I mean wouldn't you wanna do this again, without me being forced to blackmail you?

Think about it, we can have *so* much fun during this boring quarantine. I mean, what else are we gonna do?

I know you probably have some games to play and shit, but.. you can't do that *all* the time, right?

Also, I can let you top me next time too..

You can fuck me doggystyle, sideways.. 

You can take control.

We can like *really* make this thing work. We can roleplay..

Fuck it, we can even pretend that we're not related, if it's such a big deal for you..

I just need that cock from you, okay? And you know I don't want to blackmail you..

So.. please, just.. don't make it hard for me..

Okay? Deal?

Yea? We're gonna have fun?

Cool, you're the best. Thank you little brother.

[Kiss]

Now.. let's put our clothes back on.. before we get caught.

Yeah, I don't know if they will be back in a couple hours actually, I kinda just made that up so that you wouldn't panic so much..

[Giggle] Sorry..

Come on, quick, they can be here any second now.


End file.
